A bad feeling
by DieBratDie
Summary: Yuki can't shake his bad vibes and his fears is confirmed when he get a call from Suguru. Gasp! Shuichi's been hurt! YUKI TO THE RESCUE! I might change this summary to something serious when I have gotten a little sleep...:D R


(**A/N: **I had a sudden urge to write something about knee injury, I had one myself a couple of months ago, my knee got dislocated and I had to go into surgery, my stupif knee still makes freaky sounds when I walk up a flight of stairs! Anyways, I just thought it could be cute with Yuki getting all worried and stuff, but this turned out to become kind of weird...I think. R&R and tell me! :D Please?)

FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO ROST TOUMAS HAT AND KUMAGORO!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night was silent, but it was not a relaxed silence. It was a silence that just keep telling you that something is wrong. Cause Yuki could tell that something bad had happened tonight. He could just feel it. Shuichi had a big general rehearsal tonight and wouldn't be home until nine o'clock...he had told Yuki this morning. Now the time was half past nine, and Yuki were beginning to worry. He was slowly smoking a cigarette, sitting beside the phone in case it would ring.

_Che, look at me. The brat probably got lost or something. I should lock the door, that'll teach him._

It was quite pathetic of him to sit here and wait for the phone to ring, but he just couldn't shake the bad vibes his brain was giving him. The brat could be hurt. A loud ring snapped him out of his thoughts and he grabbed the phone with such force that it almost fell to the floor.

"Yeah, Shuichi?" He said, a little too fast.

"Aw, isn't that cute. Eiri, worrying about his lover." Suguru's teasing voice answered him. Yuki blushed a little and coughed.

"Yeah so what! He's late and I got this bad feeling." _Why am I telling him something like this anyways?_

"Are you psychic or something? You should come down here, Shuichi had and accident during rehearsal, and he wont stop crying, he just keep asking for you. He fell of the stage and-" Yuki didn't hear anything else, he left the phone haning by its cord and stumbled out to get his car keys. His mind was stuck on a mantra, _Fucking shit Fucking Shit Fucking shit DAMNIT!! _something like that, on and on it went. (**A/N**: Hmm..I should work on my language! ò.o) But it shouldn't be anything serious, Suguru had sounded calm enough. Though, he and Touma shared the same blood and nerves of steel, he probably would yawn if someone got shot in the head in front of him. Sick kid...

After about a fifteen minutes drive, his tires shrieked against the wet pavement, and he didn't even care to park properly. (**A/N: **Uwaah! Yuki you naughty boy, parking on the handicap spot!) He rushed into the stage area, after telling the guard who he was and ran into the room. Shuichi was laying on the floor in front of the stage, his face pale and he was crying a small river right now. A paramedic woman were trying to check his left knee who was positioned in a very weird angle but Shuichi violently smacked her hands away, screaming bloody murder. Hiro were at his side, trying to calm his friend down and apologizing for the paramedic at the same time.

"Hiro...What is taking Yuki so long? I need my Yuki..." He boy seemed exhausted from all the pain and was covering his tearwet face with his hands.

Yuki ran over and quickly introduced himself to the woman. Hiro sighed from relief when he saw who had arrived.

"Take over, he wont calm down unless he sees you." He murmured and sat back against the edge of the scene. Yuki grabbed a hold of Shuichi's hand and the boy made a move to pull back, beliving that it was the woman again. When he looked up at Yuki's face he hiccuped

"My poor baby...What the hell did you get yourself into this time?" Yuki whispered to Shuichi, wiping of a few tears from his pale face and holding on harder to his hand. A small whimper from the now calm boy made Yuki unconsciously smile a sad smile at him.

"Y-yuki...I didn't mean to...suddenly my knee hurt so bad and I fell of the edge...Why did they build the edge so close to me anyways!?" The boy sobbed and closed his eyes again, leaning his temple against Yuki's knee. "Tell her to make it stop...I'm not talking to her..." Yuki looked up at the amused looking paramedic and nodded.

"Okay, Shindou-san. I think that your knee might be dislocated, and if we're going to get you into the ambulans and to the hospital as painlessly as we can, then I'll have to snap it back in place." At these words Shuichi looked up with terrified eyes. Yuki tried not to make a sound as his hand were hugged to death by the scared-half-to-death Shuichi.

"Will that feel any better than when it got dislocating?" He stuttered.

"Dislocated, and I am afraid to tell you that it might hurt. But it will get better, we'll give you some pain killers first. But we can't give you enough to put you to sleep just yet, so there will probably be a little pain." While she talked to Shuichi, she slowly grabbed a hold below and above his knee. The boy was oblivious to her movement's and that everyone around him started to cover their ears and look away. Suguru even had his eyes closed and were covering his ears. Yuki winced and held onto Shuichi's hand and put a hand against his shoulder, just in case he'd start trashing. "I promise you that it wont be so bad, just relax and-" She suddenly moved the knee into place with a quick movement and Shuichi's eyes widened. There was a silent second before his cry of pain echoed throughout the entire building. Just as Yuki had thought, the boy tried to sit up and he were still screaming and trashing even after the 'snapping' was done (**A/N: **snapping in loss of other words.)

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH!" He screamed over and over, calling the woman sadist. Yuki did all he could to clam him down, he hugged the boy close to his chest and shushed him, while petting his hair. After a big ammount of crying and swearing they got Shuichi onto a stretcher and into the waiting ambulance. He was dizzy and nauseous the entire way and kept asking for something that would put him to sleep. In the end they granted his wish and gave him such heavy painkillers that he passed out. Yuki smiled at his now relaxed face as he sat down beside the pink heads new hospital bed. The female paramedic sighed after a long nights work.

"I hope you didn't take his insults too seriously? He even calls me a bitch when he's upset." He snickered. She just smiled back.

"Oh no, not at all. Pain usually does that to you, I don't mind at all. You can get some rest too in a little while, we'll have a bed moved in for you."

He thanked the woman and was soon left alone with his lover. He carressed the boys cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Get well soon, my clumsy baka." He smirked with his lips still against Shuichi's forehead.

**FIN, OWARI and THE END **(I couldn't make up my mind, be glad I didn't use my swedish skeels on yer ass! I think I will do just that...) **SLUT! **(HAH! Take that!! xMaybe I should be sleeping? that'd be fun for a change!x)


End file.
